Don't Forget Me
by wildkidlexie
Summary: Sirius sits quietly in his cell and thinks back at the times when James was still alive. He thinks of the times they were still together, from boys to men. Don't Forget me is accompanied by Please Remember. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: I hope you liked this, please read and review. the one in bold letters is from Please Remember. The one in italics are some kind of flashbacks..) hope you have a good time reading!**

Sirius looked up. Dementors surrounded him. He felt the happy memories draining. He wanted to keep some, to keep him sane, but it seemed impossible. All he could think of was the horrors of what he had seen that night the James and Lily Potter's lives were taken away and Harry left along in the world. It seemed that it was the only thing he could remember. It hurts, yes, but he wanted to be kept alive.

He could clearly remember seeing the rumble piled up after what voldemort had done. He remembered seeing little Harry wrapped with towels, probobly his mother was trying to hide him. As he carried poor little Harry, he remembered feeling deep sympathy. Little Harry didn't know his fate. He smiled up at Sirius, not knowing that he wouldn't be smiling like that again. not knowing that the loving arms that brought him out into the world was now six feet below the ground. If only he knew of the horrs that had happened...if only he knew.

Sirius shuddered at the thought that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed James. All he wanted to do was get his hands on that filthy rat and get it over with. He wanted to kill Peter so badly. he wanted his revenge. He knew James wouldn't've wanted Peter dead, but he wasn't James. He wanted to get even with Peter, the little traitor. _James, your son. Lily, James, I'm sorry. it's my fault this happened. Your son, the poor boy. James, I'm sorry. If only I could be there for the boy like you had always been there for me._ he thought. But this thought, in the current situation, seems like a dream.

**Time, sometimes time just sweeps away**

_"Padfoot, look at this," said thirteen-year-old James Potter. Sirius walked up from behind him. "Our mighty snotty Snivellus is up to something. Look at him going to the Whomping Willow," he said, rather amused at Sverus' actions. They were looking at the Marauders Map. _

_Sirius snorted. "He wants to catch us doing something, you know," he said. James looked at him though, with a smile. Sirius snorted. "If I were you, James, I'd go and tell the fool how to stop the willow. As a prank, you know," he added when James' face seemed to dislike the idea. _

_James shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think it'll be that funny," he said uncertainly. He looked at his watch. "Damn, it's time for class. Let's go. We have Transfiguration next. We'd be skidding to our next detention if we miss this class." _

_The two teenagers quickly headed to class. Sirius looked back and saw Severus running behind them. He had been a little late too. James pulled Sirius' sleeve before Sirius could grab his wand. "Not now," James hissed. _

**And you're left with yesterday**

_"Well, I'm glad you decided to join us," said Professor McGonagall. She looked at Severus pretty sharply. "And you're starting to join Potter's little gang. Detention, all three of you," she said. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Double detention, Black," McGonagall snapped. _

_While at detention, Sirius leaned over to Severus. "Snivellus," he whispered, hoping James wouldn't hear. "If you're curious about the whomping willow, all you have to do is press that itsy bitsy button near it and it will freeze for you. Trust me." He glanced at James who seemed to be interested at other things. "Do it tonight." _

_Severus, a very CURIOUS lad, did trust Sirius on it. It wasn't until dusk that James found out what Sirius told him. "What were you thinking, Padfoot?" he asked, alarmed, as he ran down the hall. "If he gets killed, you're going to be expelled, maybe even sent to Azkaban!" he bellowed. _

_Sirius ran after him. behind them was little Peter, panting as they ran. "Well, we both wanted him dead anyway," was all Sirius could say. James flashed an angry look which kept Sirius at a solemn state. "If anything happens, Prongs, I'm sorry about it," he murmured. _

_Sure enough, Severus was found trying to press the little button. "You stay here," James hissed. He jumped into action and pulled frightened Severus from the whomping willow. There was no other choice but to slide down the shrieking shack, which, to the Marauders' dismay, made Severus find out what Remus was. _

_Sirius and Peter slid down the shrieking shack as Animagi. When James told Severus to go back to the castle, he made himself into a stag. he glared at Sirius, who seemed to cower in his actions. If James wasn't careful in saving Severus, he would've gotten killed as well. And it would be all Sirius' fault. _

_When they were back into their human forms, Sirius looked at James, but couldn't look into his eyes. "Am sorry for what I did, mate. Knew it was all too wrong." He looked up. James was smiling. Sirius smiled back. "Thanks for saving my skin, Prongs. I owe you for it," he said. _

_James acted as if it was nothing. "We all do make mistakes, don't we?" he said. He turned to Peter and smirked. "Now, what's the next plan for the next prank? I bet that new Slytherin girl..."_

**Left with the memories**

Sirius felt cold. He pulled up a ragged blanket and closed his eyes. He couldn't forget that day when James bravely dived into the Whomping Willow area to save Severus' skin. It took a lot of moxie, and James has a lot of it up his sleeve. Though he may be one of the best pranksters of Hogwarts, he'd never be as cruel as killing someone.

A Dementor passed by. Sirius shivered. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on his happiest moment. He realised that these moments had always included James. Prongs was a big part of his life. Maybe without him, he wouldn't have smiled a real smile. He wouldn't have laughed a real life. James showed him that life isn't all to bad, even with problems in it.

**I, I'll always think of you and smile**

_It was their fourth year in Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James boarded the Hogwarts express together. James tried to fix his messy jet black hair. Srirus gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. Peter gave a little snicker. James was starting to fall in love with a classmate named Lily Evans. But all of the Marauders knew that James didn't stand a chance. Lily's a prim and propper girl. James, well, is a downright prankster. Two different worlds, the both of them. _

_"Oi, Prongs. Why don't you make a move. I see her now," whispered Sirius when he spotted Lily finding a compartment. James looked at him awkwardly. Remus gave James a little push. Sirius turned to Remus. "Nice one, Moony. Never knew you had it in you," he joked. _

_James seemed unsure, but Sirius was too sure. He practically dragged James near Lily. "Hi Lils," James finally said after a moment of silence. Lily stared at him, a stare that neither Sirius nor James could figure. "I was wondering, well, would you, I mean, would you want to share a compartment with-with me?" asked James. _

_Lily blinked. "With you?" she asked, as if she had heard something wrong. "Potter, I believe I have my circle of friends and you have yors. You didn't really expect me to say yes to Sirius' dare, do you?" she asked and turned to her other friends. _

_James stood there, dumbfounded. Sirius scowled. "She thought it was a dare, did she?" He looked at James, who unbelievably looked sullen. James seldome frowned, even when Lily does this. "Cheer up, mate. She'll come around. She's got three years to find you out a perfect match for her." He gave James a little tug. "Let's go find. Wormtail and Moony. They should've found an empty compartment by now," he suggested. _

**And be happy for the time I had you with me**

_Peter looked up when he saw Sirius and James enter. "How'd it go?" he asked as he munched on some chocolate. Sirius shook his head. Peter sighed. "Well, there's still time to make her like you, isn't there? A lot of time, Prongs. Don't cha worry. She'll find out how brave and stuff you are," he assured. _

_Moony nodded in agreement. "It is certain she will," he said as a matter of factly. "Look at you. Seeker and all. The word is you saved Snivellus, gives you points up for her." James still seemed shocked. "Come'on Prongs, it isn't the end of the world," he said. _

_James finally cooled down a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said and grabbed a chocolate as well. He held it up and looked around. "Another year of pranks for the Marauders, ain't it, boys?" he announced. All four held up a piece, gave it a toast, and tossed it into their mouths. "Yeah, I bet it'll be another good year of pranks and mischeif." _

**Though we go our seperate ways**

It's been years, happy years, when Sirius was with the Marauders. Years that made his life whole and worth living. James gave him the chance to give life a shot. Remus, showed him that friendship wouldn't die even if you were different. Peter, well, even if he is a git, he had shown Sirius kindness and happiness of a boy. He had also been one of the reasons he wasn't afraid of doing pranks. The rat had always a few hidden tricks. Maybe, such tricks had murdered James all along.

The thought of the smiles they had when James was alive pierced his heart like daggers. He couldn't forget his best mate's smile while they were at their last year in Hogwarts. He couldn't forget the moments that James had with him. Those memories he wished that could last forever if there was such as eternity. But James is gone now, and so is his beautiful wife Lily. Their son is now left alone, but he still doesn't know it yet. What could he do? He was locked up for a crime he didn't commit. Yet, no one believed him.

**I won't forget so don't forget the memories we made**

_"It's our last year, Padfoots, my friend," said James, who was now as handsome as he could be. He looked at Sirius who tried not to show his sadness. James placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Paddy, don't look so gloomy. Erike wouldn't be wanting his boyfriend all sad now, would she?" he said. Sirius gave a little smile. He gave James a look, a look of sadness for they were now going on their own ways. No more pranks, no more plays. James smiled at him. "We'll stay best mates, Padfoot, won't we?" asked James. _

_Sirius nodded, though a little uncertain for James had Lily now. A dream that James had dreamt all his life. "Yes, we'll always be," he said. Remus and Peter came up behind them. Sirius placed his hands on their shoulders. "This is the last year, let's make the best out of it, then," he said. _

_The four teenagers, who were now of age, stood side by side, watching the sunset from the tower. All of them knew that the secrets, the games, the pranks, the laughter, and the tears would now have to be left at the castle. No more secret passages to uncover, no more Severus Snape to pick on after they graduate. It was all over now. They had finally gorwn up, a term they used to fear most for they found family inside the walls of Hogwarts. _

**Please Remember, Please Remember!**

Sirius opened his eyes, slowly looking up at the wall in front of him. He felt even more colder as more and more Dementors neared him. He had to keep himself sane. He can't lose hope. What would happen to Harry Potter if he did? Besides, he still depended on killing little Peter, who took away James and Lily's lives by selling them out to Voldemort, the biggest bully of the playground.

He heard moaning around him, but he didn't care. He needed to stay alive. For James' sake, for Lily's sake, and for Harry's sake. He felt scared for Harry. He was terrifid at the thought of Voldemort killing his little godson. No, he wouldn't want that. He had to stay alive for Harry. Had had to keep his obligations as a godfather. He had to stay alive to save James' son from harm. James died for him, he wouldn't let James' death be in vain.

**I was there for you**

_James looked at Lily and smiled, an awkward smile. Lily laughed. "Don't you give me that smirk, James Potter," she said. Sirius gave a little laugh, seeing his best friend afraid of girls when he seemed to be afraid of nothing. Lily turned to Sirius. "Oh do tell him not to smirk," she pleaded. _

_Sirius gave james a good smack on the back of his head. "Wake up, you prat," he joked. James glared at him, rubbing his head. Sirius looked at him, then at Lily. "Weren't you going to say something important to Evans?" James seemed stunned. Sirius sighed. "James, weren't you going to say to Lily Evans?" he repeated, hoping that James would get to ask Lily to marry him like he planned to before he got too stunned to ask. _

_James' lip quivered. "Al'right, al'right. Keep your horses on. There's no need to kill me," he hissed. Lily gigggled a bit. James looked at Lily and smiled, this time, a gentle smile. "Lily Evans," he started. Lily looked at him. James finally relaxed as he took out the ring from his pocket and showed it to Lily. "I know you have hated me for a long long time, but I've loved you for just as long. So, will you marry me?" he asked. _

_Lily threw her arms around James. "Of course I would," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Of coruse I would, James Potter." James beamed, so did Lily. Sirius turned to leave to leave the happy couple alone to themselves. _

**And you were there for me**

_Before Sirius could leave, James turned to him. He gave Lily a kiss and ran to him. "Padfoot," he said. Sirius looked at him, uncertain whether he felt happy or sad. Maybe both at the same time. James looked at him and cocked his head. "Thanks for being there for me as I said it," he said. "Couldn't have done it without you." _

_"You acted like a frozen git at first, but you did well," countered Sirius. he gave James a thump on the back. "I hope I get to do the same thing to Erike, if it wasn't for that prat Yoson winning her heart." He smiled, knowing what he truly felt at the moment now. "I'm happy for you, Prongs. You did well. I hope you're just as happy about all of it too. Things like this don't come around everyday." He turned around. "I guess I'll be seeing ya 'round," he muttered. _

_James grunted. "So much for being happy." Sirius turned. "You're going to be my best man at the wedding, of course." Sirius' eyes widened. "Paddy, Erike didn't see what a special man you are. To me, you're better than any old Yoson. Things will come 'round soon enough, mate. But for now," he paused, "I hope you agree to be my best man." _

_Sirius shrugged. "I guess I'll have to think about it," he said, knowing that there was no need to. James made a face. Sirius winked. "And I guess I'd just have to say yes after that three seconds of thinking," he added. _

**Please remember, our time together**

These happy moments kept Sirius' mind intact. It kept him sane. Dementors sucked out this thoughts, they tried, but Sirius just wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow the foul creatures to take away his memories of his friends and the days that he was with them. It was the only way to keep himself from slowly dying. He had to sruvive.

Some of the Death Eaters were appealing to the Ministry for freedom. Some made it, some did not. Sirius knew he had to get out too. He had to. He had to show the world what had really happened the night Lily and James Potter died. He had to tell everyone who would believe him that Harry wasn't in danger in his hands but in Peter's or Voldermort's. He had to tell the truth and someone had to listen. He shut his eyes, hoping James was still alive. He knew that through good or bad James Potter would be ready to believe every word.

**Time was your and mine**

_Remus showed up the day before James was to be wed. Lily looked pretty as ever. Peter, who looked pale, showed up too. They both were to be major sponsors of the wedding. James wlecomed them with open arms. Peter looked awful, but gave a smile when James offered them some drinks. Remus, on the other hand, remained as happy as ever for James and Lily. _

_Sirius appeared not long after the other two did. "So it's happening tomorrow," he murmured to James who nodded with excitement and joy. Sirius couldn't be any happier for him. "You and Lily will get along great, provided that she had hated you enough as a schoolboy to hate you more in the future as her husband," he said with a laugh. _

**And we were wild and free**

_Peter and Remus laughed along. "Cheers, cheers for that," shouted Peter. He drank along. The four Marauders looked at each other. They weren't boys anymore. They had grown up now and became men. Peter looked at James and nodded. "Cheers for the day of James' last as a bachelor!" They toasted for it. _

_Lily showed up behind James. "You're here," she said, a little surprised. She looked at James. "I bet you think I'm going to pry him away from your lives," she said. She gave James a little push. "He's still your little Prongs if you must. But I have to warn you, his jokes are getting a little corny. Can't laugh at 'em anymore," she said. _

_"You've ruined him!" cried Remus, acting dismayed. The five of them laughed. Remus looked at Lily. "I can still remember the days when you would snob Prongy and he'd feel so sullen. Now that you're a beautiful woman, you've made the right choice to love this man," he said. _

**Please Remember, Please remember...me**

The thought of Peter being friendly with them made Sirius feel sick. If only they saw through him, if only they suspected him. James shouldn't be dead, he just shouldn't. Sirius lay flat on the cold floor, hoping for a miracle. He looked at the cieling, hoping for a mircale. He was angry, sad, betrayed, he was at a lost. Without James, he didn't know what to do or who to turn to. It was only James, and a little bit of Remus, that he found a reason to trust.

He closed his eyes, hoping that it was just a passing nightmare that James Potter was murdered. He hoped that it would be a nightmare he'd soon wake up from. But then, he knew he wasn't dreaming. If he was, then he would've woken up panting by now. He felt tears, but he couldn't cry. He felt emotionless.

**Good-bye. There's just no sadder word to say**

_"Get him as a Secret Keeper, James. Nobody, not even Dumbledore, would suspect him," hissed Sirius. James looked uncertain and terrfied. His family's life was at stake. Sirius held him by the shoulders. "James, I'm here for you. Don't you forget that. I'm always going to be here for you. Get Peter. They'll come after me. It's for the best," he said. _

_James couldn't look at Sirius' eyes. "Mate, I can't. I can't," he whimpered. He tried not shake. "I can't put your life at risk like that. They'll kill you for nothing." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't, Sirius, I just can't." _

_Sirius shook him slightly. "James, wake up! This isn't about us anymore. This is about Harry and Lily. This is about them now. it's not about us," he said, trying to get some sense into James, who was now falling apart. "James, mate, listen. They won't catch me, al'right? I'll be as careful as can be. Take Peter for a Secret Keeper. It's for the best," he repeated, trying to convince James. _

_James finally agreed. He didn't know his fate at that time. Sirius looked at James, and for the first time in years, pulled him close and gave him a hug. "Take care of yourself, old mate. You've been a great friend all these years. You've risked more than I could have. It's time for me to do the same thing for you." James sighed. Sirius smiled, hoping that James would too. "So it's good-bye, then." _

_James nodded. "Good-bye, Padfoot."_

**And it's sad to walk away**

_"RUN! TAKE HARRY WITH YOU!" Lily ran, carrying Harry in her arms, crying. "Lily, I love you and Harry. Forever!" James turned to Lord Voldemort. "I'll never let you take them! I won't! A-" _

_A shot of green light passed through his body. Lord Voldermort turned to a new victim. He entered the room with Harry and his mother in it. Lily begged for Harry's life, but Lord Voldermort, as predicted, had no mercy. He raised his wand and pointed it at Lily, killing her. He pointed it at Harry, but failed to do the same as he had done with the poor lad's parents. _

_Lord Voldermort disappeared that very night for he failed to kill a little boy. He left a mark upon the boy's forehead. Also that night, Sirius decided to visit. The scence shocked him, terrified him, saddened him. His best friend was no more. He felt a tingle of anger knowing that Pettigrew had betrayed them, had betrayed the Potters as well as the Marauders. _

**With just a memory**

Sirius cringed at the thought that it had been his last good-bye. The farewell bid that he had made was a real good-bye. He would never see James' face again. Only his happy memory would keep James alive now. Only his heart and mind would come to remember a great man such as him. He had failed the man who he cared for most of all. He had failed his best friend. He had failed James Potter of all the people. It was frightening to think about. It hurt him every time he thought about it.

Before James died, he made sure that even with Lily, Sirius would still get his share of attention. James had never turned his back on Sirius and Sirius knew that he never would've if he was still alive.

**Who should know what might've been?**

_James opened the door. "I expected you to come sooner," said James. Sirius raised his eyebrow. James elcomed him in. "I just want to have a word in private, mate." Sirius and James sat down. James beamed at him. "Lily and I are going to have a baby," he announced. Sirius widened his eyes. "Yes, we are." He stood up, Sirius did too. James held out his hand. "And, well, we want you to be our baby's godfather," he said. _

_It was a surprise. Sirius was slightly taken back. "Me?" he asked questionably. James nodded with a pleasing smile. Sirius stared at him as if James had said something unbelievable. "Prongs, are ya out of your mind? I mean, it's me. It's Sirius. What good am I going to do? I don't have a wife niether do I have a child or anything. For heaven's sake, I didn't even count my brother as baby, so bascially I don't know anything about a child. Honestly, James. Don't kid me," said Sirius. _

_James chuckled. "Aw come on, mate. All my baby's going to need is your love for him or her." Sirius studied James look, thingking that it would be one of his foolish pranks. "Sirius, I am really serious about this. Lily's having this child and I believe that he or she will be in good hands in your care. I trust you with my life, Padfoot. That's why I am trusting you with another life, my baby's." He paused, and then cocked his head. "Are you not man enough to take on the job?" _

_Sirius snorted, but didn't say anything more. He agreed to be the baby's godather. In one condition...that he wouldn't have to shop for him, feed him, and most especially, not change his diapers whenever there is poop in it. James agreed. The matter was settled not long after they had the talk. Sirius Black was made the Potters' child a godfather. _

**We leave behind the life and time**

Sirius took a deep breath. He looked at his hands. These were the hands that led to the Potters' death. These were the hands that lead them to their downfall. These were the hands that lead them to a place where they never thought they would be, well, not until long years from now. Sirius looked away, not bearing the thought that he wouldn't see James and Lily ever again. They are gone...forever.

The wind felt bitter, Sirius felt bitter. He looked away, trying to keep bad thoughts out of his mind, but it seemed impossible. He knew that somehow, he had killed his best friend. Sirius looked out the window, gently laying his eyes on the moonlight. A full moon. A thing that Remus had always feared as a boy, maybe until now. If only...if only it hadn't happened. if only Peter hadn't betrayed them. If only he saw Peter for who he really was. Sirius blamed himself, cursed himself, but these cannot bring the lives that were lost.

**We'll never know again**

_"Padfoot, Moony, he's a boy, I have a son! I have a son!" James looked at Sirius and Remus, his eyes sparkling with joy. "I have a son. A boy!" He danced around the room. "A boy, a boy!" Sirius and Remus both felt happy for Lily and James for having a son. James looked at them "I have a son, boys, I have a son!" he declared happily. _

_Remus laughed heartily. "We know, James, we know. You've been yelling about it for some time now." James couldn't supress his jovial spirit. he continued to circle the room jumping for joy. Remus looked at Sirius and began to smile. "You have a godson, Padfoot. What do you say to that?" he asked, knowing that Sirius was new to this all. _

_Sirius thought for a moment, then a smile broke out. "It's better because I know more about broomsticks than I do about voodo dolls," he replied. Remus gave a laugh, and so did Sirius. Sirius looked at James who was finished with his dancing. "Congratulations, my friend. I believe your son is in the right hands with a father like you and a mother like Lily. No boy could be any luckier with such loving people that surround him," he said. _

_"Indeed that is true," said Remus when he heard it. "James, I couldn't think of a better father than you." He held out his hand. "Congratulations, James Potter. You have finally achieved more than we could imagine in our erlier years in Hogwarts." James smiled and shook Remus' hand. "Good luck." _

**Please Remember, Please Remember!**

A gust of wind flew past Sirius. He felt sad, maybe even afraid. He quivered as he felt the Dementors pass him. He couldn't live like this forever. He was innocent. But it was also him to blame for the lost of James' and Lily's lives. If he didn't persuade his friend to take Peter, then he'd still be alive by now.

Another Dementor passed. Sirius felt even more afraid. he hadn't been this scared all his life. He was shaken up. He wanted to live badly for he had little thoughts about Harry. He wanted to give him the life James would've wanted him to have. He yearned for the day he'd see his godson once again. He dreamt of this day, of the day he would get to hold him, to love him.

**I was there for you**

_Lily was holding little Harry as Sirius, James, and Remus enetered the room. She cuddled the baby closley to her bossom. He made a little sound then went back to sleep. Sirius looked at his new godson. He looked so fragile, so tiny. He looked a lot like James' figure. But those eyes, they were different. They were Lily's for sure. Deep emerald green. Those were the eyes Harry had. _

_"You want to hold him?" whispered Lily as she held the baby out to Sirius. "After all, it's a bit of a while to get used to." She gave a tired laugh as she watched Sirius try to figure out how to hold the child. He looked so fragile that he was afraid he'd break the child. So afraid. Lily laughed as Sirius rocked the baby in his arms. "He will surely love to have you as his godfather, Sirius," she whispered. _

_James sat on Lily's bed. "It's best you get your sleep, Lils," he whispered. He kissed her forehead. "He looks great. He's got your eyes." Lily had tears in her eyes by now. James wiped them away. "I really love you, Lily Evans Potter," he said softly. _

_Remus leaned over to Sirius. "We should leave the family to themseleves," he murmured. Sirius gave the baby back to Lily. He and remus left the room. Remus nodded as he closed the door behind him. "This family is going to be a happy one," he said. Sirius agreed. Remus gave a little wave and Aparated away. _

_Sirius stood alone in the waiting room. He looked at the door behind him and smiled. "Good luck, mate," he muttered, and like Remus, went on his way as well. _

**And you were there for me**

_"A what?" asked James as he looked at Sirius blankly. Sirius looked a little surprised. "Sirius, Harry can't even walk. Why give him a broomstick?" Sirius shrugged. He really didn't know what to give the kid. James grinned. "Sirius, there's a lot more time for that, old mate. For now, a teddy bear would do," he said. _

_Sirius nodded, trying to comprehend why he wanted to give the boy a brookmstick in the first place. "Your right as always, Prongs, ol' boy," he said. James, who had Harry in his arms, lulled the baby to sleep. The boy wasn't more than two months old and yet Sirius had fallen in love with him. "Isn't he the tiniest thing in thw world?" he asked as he tickled the boy's nose. _

_James pulled Harry away from Sirius. "I'm trying to get him to sleep," he snapped. Sirius rolled his eyes. James laughed. "I thought you were more than uncertain of being Harry's godfather?" he asked, looking at Sirius cheerfully. _

_Sirius smirked. "Oh, seasons change and so do we," he said as he watched Harry fall asleep in his father's arms. "One day, James, he will also be going to Hogwarts. He would be like us." Sirius eyes sparkled. "Do you think he'd get as much detention as we do?" he asked playfully. _

_James laughed. "I doubt his mother would allow it." They both knew that Lily wouldn't want Harry getting as mischievous as the Marauders. James winked. "But we won't know until he becomes eleven, won't we?" James shook his head. "I can't wait for the day I get to see him off to Hogwarts," he said. _

_"Me niether," added Lily as she came out of the kitchen. "Is he asleep? Good." She took harry from James' arms. "Maybe you two could do of a bit of good. Do some shopping for Harry and me," she said as she placed Harry into his cradle. _

_James and Sirius looked at each other. "Us?" James asked doubtly. Lily sighed and rushed off to the alarming kettle. "All right, Lily, I will." He turned to Sirius. "Would you be coming with me?" he asked, with a spark of hope that Sirius would answer yes. _

_Sirius, who seemed to have no other choice, decided to join him. "You leave me with nothing else, Prongs," he said. James gave Lily a kiss and they went on their way. _

**And remember, Please remember... me**

The next day came and the routine hadn't change. It had only been an overnight stay and Sirius had already felt he wanted to die. But remembering James and Lily's love for Harry, he knew he had to give Harry a chance to live too. So he had to fight for Harry.

He tried to remind himself of the day he first held Harry in his hands. It was like holding him close to his heart. It was alos like holding a part of James and Lily and carrying it. His heart sank at the thought of Harry now an orphan. James and Lily would've made great parents for they had been mighty great friends to Sirius and some of their other friends.

**And I will laugh and I will smile**

_"How about this?" asked Sirius as he held up a little teddy bear. "I bet your son's going to want to have someone be there beside him when he sleeps." He squeezed the teddy bear's head. "And it seems soft enough," he said as a matter of factly. _

_James laughed. "You're becoming more of a father than I am," he said. Sirius smiled, knowing that he was starting to care more about the boy that he was supposed too. James thumped Sirius on the back. "Thanks for being here with me, Padfoot. Couldn't have done this well without you," he said, eyes glistening with gratitude. _

_"It was nothing really," replied Sirius. "I guess if I can't be the best father in the world for I don't seem to have a wife, then I might have to run for the next best thing, a godfather." He thought for a moment. "You know, there should be a mistake. Why isn't there any godparents' day, huh?" he asked. _

_James shrugged as he threw two packs of diapers into the shopping cart. "Maybe it's because not all godparents care for their godchildren like you do to Harry," he said. Sirius stopped as he heard a tone of serousness in James' voice. James turned and nodded. "Maybe that's it," he said. _

_"Maybe," muttered Sirius as they headed for the check out counter. He smiled at the thought. _

**And I will dream as I will reach**

_"We're back, Lils," announced James as they entered the house. The whole room was filled with the aroma of cinammon. Sirius looked to his side and found freshly made ones perhaps by Lily. James had seen it too. "For Harry, I believe?" he said, smacking his lips. Lily was known for her cinammons. _

_Lily laughed as she took two from the plate and gave them one each. "For you. Just a little thanks for doing the shopping for me today," she said as she rushed off to the kitchen. "Since Harry's demanding more and more, I seem to not get it done. Anyway, have it all. It's all for the both of you. Please don't mind watching over Harry. I have to ready supper," she said as James and Sirius heard cluttering of pots and pans from the kitchen. _

_"We don't," said James. He stroked his son's head as Harry lay motionless and deep in sleep. James gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I wish he'd grow up fast. I just can't wait until I see him walk, hear him talk. You know, things like that." _

_Sirius made himseld comfortable on the sofa. "Won't be long now," he said. "Time flies by too quickly. My mum saw me off Hogwarts before she knew my name, or something like that," he said grudgingly. James looked at him, but didn't say a word. "No maters," continues Sirius. "I had a lot of fun to look forward to in Hogwarts. I forget them all when I go to school. It' always been that way until now." He glanced at James who was looking pretty anxious. "Don't worry your pretty little face about it." _

**I stood by you**

Sirius longed for an appeal, an appeal he knew he would never have the chance to have. He thought of the times when he was still too young for Hogwarts. he thought of the memories that haunted him: His mother's curses, his father's beatings, his brother's teasing, and the house-elf's mutterings. It had always been the place he hated when everyone loved: home. he never really called it his home. It was simply a house. Hogwarts was his home and would always be.

Harry's home would only be Hogwarts too, from now on. he had neither James nor Lily. He's only two and doesn't know it yet, but soon he will. He will soon hurt and Sirius didn't even want to imagine his tears. Imagine poor Harry's face cry? He just cannot bring himself to it.

**And you stood by me**

_Harry became half a year and could recognize people somehow. Sirius was very fond of him, so was Remus. Only Peter didn't seem too interested every time they were invited by the Potters. Sirius would carry little Harry and play with him while Remus would show him little incantations that would make him laugh and gurgle. _

_"The boy looks a lot like you, James, except for the eyes," commented Remus. James stood nearby, proud that his son enjoyed his best friends' company. Remus made some more funnys. "He seems adorable and incredibly friendly. Just like you and Lily." _

**We took each day and made it shine**

_"Prongs, remember when we were boys?" asked Sirius. They sat on a hilltop. No Harry, No Lily. Just the four Marauders sitting together for a final moment for Remus would soon be journeying a journey of his own. "Remember the days at Hogwarts? Our pranks? Them all?" he asked as he felt the cool air run pass him. _

_James nodded. "Hard to forget." He looked at Peter and Remus. "We made it as kings of pranksters and princes of mischief. It's pretty har to forget when we could still do the things we do back then. I miss it sometimes, but we're men now. Boys were simply a past." He smiled. "A sweet past." _

_Remus agreed. "Sweet one, indeed. We scampred the halls like little rats, owned the secret passages, we were at our best." He smiled confindently. "We were unstoppble. These are the memories I would want to carry with me althroughout my journey. It brings me back to our childhood days when we had each other to count on," he reminded. _

_Peter said nothing for a while, but added something such as , "It was memorable." _

**We wrote our names across the sky**

_A bright blue color shot from James' wand. A wonderful sparked flashed before their eyes. PRONGS it read throughout the night sky as clear as it could possibly get. _

_Remus seemed amused and took James' lead. He pointed his wand into the sky. MOONY was written with silvery sparks, a rather amazing feat for there was a bit of a bouncing M with it. _

_Sirius joined in the fun. He pointed upwards, thought for a moment, and sent yellow sparks into the sky. PADFOOT it said MARAUDER TILL THE END. He seemed to enjoy his word for his seemed to shine brightest amongst the three. _

_Peter looked at the other three and did the same. WORMTAIL was written in bright red letters. All four men applauded their work. They watched as the sparks danced before their eyes, not knowing it was the last that they would be together as the well know Marauders. _

**We ran so fast, We ran so free**

_Sirius quickly stood up. "Last man down the hill washes all our underwear," he said playfully. James jogged behind him. Remus and Peter tackled each other down the hill. Peter ended up losing, but no one really did wash the whole lot's underwear. It was all for fun after all, all for fun. _

_The things they did that night reminded them of their days in Hogwarts. their days trying to get dates for dances, trying to score higher than each other on tests, trying to outwit Severus, trying to be the kings of troublemakers. They achieved these all, marking them one of the best friends the world could offer. _

_After the night, Remus had to leave. "Be careful, mate," said James, shaking his hand. "I hope your furry little problem doesn't give you much trouble," he said with a little smirk on his face, marking him still the playful James Remus knew all these years. _

_They said their good-byes and ran off their different ways that night, Peter having his own ideas of different for he ran off to a dark agenda. _

_James looked at Sirius. "Maybe we could do this some time again." Sirius smiled back, nothing would ever change James. "The night's done, though I wish it wsn't. Just remember, Padfoot," he said, now looking a little sincere. "Just a little call would do the trick. Being out of Hogwarts doesn't mean our friendship drifts away." He turned to go back to his house. "See you around." _

**I had you, and you had me...**

Sirius dreamed of getting out of Azkaban. James died to save his son and he knew that he would die giving Harry a life he should have. things might twick a little, adjust here and there, but he will try to give Harry the life James would've wanted him to have if only he was alive.

Sirius' eyes twinkled as he looked at the starry sky that night. He saw James' face in the sky. The messy hair, the the friendly eyes, and the playful smile. He never changes, and never will. _Till we meet again, Prongs. I am sure someday we will. Until then, remember me, James, for I will always remember you._

**Please remember me**

**A/n: any comments? anything you wanna say you can say right here..just click the review button! haha! ) thanks ya'LL! Take care!**


End file.
